Miss Atomic Bomb
by Lulufma
Summary: En ese momento no lo supo realmente, para él solo era una chica de cabello corto que se acercaba a él y cuyo cabello se movía de lado a lado, en cámara lenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno.

* * *

" _ **Miss Atomic Bomb"**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un chico conoce a una chica.**

* * *

.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía diecisiete años cuando la conoció, él se encontraba en la etapa final de su adolescencia y cursando el primer semestre de la universidad. Su mundo –como el de cualquier otro adolescente e ingresante– se reducía a exámenes, trabajos, conflictos familiares y existenciales.

Solía pensar recurrentemente en la muerte, en su padre y repensaba demasiado las decisiones importantes que debía tomar. Se perdía fácilmente en sus pensamientos pesimistas y en canciones ridículas de comerciales de televisión; la concentración no era su fuerte y sin embargo sus notas decían todo lo contrario. Naruto solía decirle que su memoria privilegiada y su talento innato podían llevarlo más lejos de lo que creía pero él afirmaba que el arte era su destino y no por nada había decidido dejar la carrera de economía que su padre había elegido por él. Era bueno con los números pero que fuera habilidoso con los cálculos no significaba que le gustasen. Odiaba las matemáticas por ser tan cuadradas y metódicas, pero a decir verdad, Sasuke odiaba muchas cosas, incluso lo que amaba, como su madre, por ejemplo.

Sasuke se consideraba asimismo como un adolescente común, como tantos que abundan en las universidades, y las personas comunes suelen enamorarse en bares, museos o cafeterías.

En ese momento no lo supo realmente, para él solo era una chica de cabello corto que se acercaba a él y cuyo cabello se movía de lado a lado, en cámara lenta.

.

* * *

Un hombre con el ceño eternamente fruncido, leyendo el periódico de la mañana mientras el televisor repetía lo impreso en la sección de economía y una mujer de piel de porcelana -igual a la vajilla que tanto atesoraba por ser legado de su familia- secando un plato que curiosamente parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

La imagen de todos los días laborables a las siete de la noche se repetía frente a él. Sasuke sacó su iPhone y les tomó una fotografía con el fin de compararla con la de ayer para corroborar que de hecho, su familia más parecía una maqueta representativa de la alta sociedad clasista. Su padre es un hombre que percibía como honorario el quíntuple del ingreso mínimo del país, cristiano, homofóbico, cuya opinión era la única que importaba en la casa. Su madre es una mujer que jamás ejerció su profesión, elegante, tradicional, sin voz ni voto, dedicada a la crianza de los hijos y que prefería ser la ama de casa a contratar a una empleada por temor a ser fácilmente reemplazada.

Sasuke cruzó la sala y desde el décimo peldaño de la escalera que conducía a su cuarto, tomó aire y esparció el veneno que contenía desde que había retornado de la universidad.

—Hoy vendrá Naruto a las ocho.

El rostro contrariado de su padre era todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba para romper de un soplido esa asquerosa maqueta.

—¿Lo haces a propósito, verdad? —escupió su padre con palpitante molestia.

El ruido de la vajilla de porcelana al hacer contacto advirtió el entrometimiento de su madre.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué insistes en desobedecer a tu padre? —dijo su madre asomándose por la ventana de la cocina.

Él se encogió de hombros, ignorando fácilmente la gravedad de la situación, escondiendo una sonrisa en su rostro de falsa ingenuidad.

—Solo estoy invitando a un amigo a la casa. Es todo.

—No al Uzumaki —rebatió Fugaku.

Sasuke no era tonto y había encontrado en su mejor amigo una gran estrategia para atormentar los días que le quedaban de vida a su padre. Fugaku Uchiha detestaba a Naruto Uzumaki, a él y a todo el brillo que desprendía con su presencia fragante a condimento. Lo odió desde el momento en que lo habían llamado de la escuela a comunicarle que su hijo se había besado con su 'compañerito' y que lo requerían de urgencia para que firmara una autorización con el fin de que su menor hijo acudiera a terapia y así evitar futuras 'desviaciones'.

Un escándalo entre todos sus conocidos, eso había sido, y lo peor fue haberse enterado que el rubio también estudiaba arte en la misma universidad que su hijo. Si lo hubiera sabido antes no hubiera aceptado la decisión de su entercado hijo de cambiarse de carrera.

—Ya lo invité, ni modo que le diga que ya no venga. —Sasuke subió lo que restaba de la escalera y se encerró en su cuarto.

Fugaku miró a Mikoto quien correspondió a su mirada angustiada. Era increíble cómo un gerente de finanzas y una contadora de clase alta habían engendrado dos hombres tan mediocres. Su primer hijo, a quien Fugaku había desheredado y botado de la casa había sido un total desastre escondido en su actitud de joven responsable e inteligente.

Sasuke ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar el desastre que era. Le había permitido continuar su amistad con Naruto, había perdonado incluso que dejara la carrera de economía y lo más noble de su parte fue aceptar que estudiara arte porque pensó que a lo mejor tener un artista en la casa le daría clase al apellido. ¿En qué momento aquel futuro de tener dos hijos profesionales que multiplicarían el dinero de la familia Uchiha se había desvanecido?

La delicada mano de su esposa se posó sobre su hombro en un intento de consuelo. Fugaku culpó a Mikoto en silencio, siendo ella la única responsable del cuidado de su primogénito.

No dejaría que lo mismo ocurriera con Sasuke.

.

* * *

Cabello corto color salmón, rostro de corazón, pómulos sobresalientes, frente amplia, ojos verde manzana con pestañas espesas, pecas en la respingada nariz y labios pequeños pero abultados en el centro de un natural color cereza. Blusa ancha, blanca y transparente, brassiere de encaje verde, short hasta la cintura, medias negras por encima de las rodillas y tenis blancos.

No la había mirado más que tres segundos pero su naturaleza artística había brotado permitiéndole grabar detalles tan insignificantes como el lunar arriba de su clavícula.

El don de tener una magnífica memoria le molestaba en momentos como ese en que el rostro de la muchacha se proyectaba en todos los cuadros de la galería de arte. Era una chica como cualquiera de su grupo de estudio que admiraba un cuadro con el rostro ladeado hacia la derecha. Debía admitir que su estilo _vintage_ había llamado su atención, cómo podía proyectar tal sensualidad con ropa tan casual y holgada, aunque lo más probable era que su cabello funcionaba como foco para todos, sí, eso debía ser. Ella lo atrapó cuando la miró una segunda vez. Había sido demasiado evidente, demasiado torpe. Fue cuando su maestro les indicó que verían la exhibición del piso superior que él había aprovechado para echarle un ojo a la joven. Ella ya no miraba la pintura que estaba delante sino a él. Sasuke estaba bien hasta que una sonrisa se asomó por encima del bloc de notas que la muchacha sostenía contra su mentón.

Si Sasuke tuviera que definir con palabras lo que había sentido hubiera dicho que había sido como un certero golpe en la nuca que lejos de anestesiarlo, lo había empujado hasta salir de aquella burbuja negra en que se había autoexiliado lejos de la realidad. Como un despertar de tu peor pesadilla y saber que de hecho, solo fue un mal sueño y el alivio –ese remoto regocijo de saberte vivo- te invade. Encontrar y soplar un diente de león completo entre tantos desflorados. Un clavado perfecto en la piscina. Como aventar la vajilla de su madre contra la pared y que esta se partiera en miles de pedazos simétricos. Fue eso, todo a la vez.

Su personalidad arisca le impedía expresarlo en palabras, pero desgraciadamente su rostro lo hizo por él.

—Oye Sasuke, estamos en un museo deja el ligue para después.

Naruto se carcajeó en su sitio, mostrándole sus amarillentos dientes.

—Cállate, imbécil.

Sasuke se alejó como siempre lo hacía cuando empezaba a sentir esa chispa que amenazaba con explotar por todo su cuerpo y llenarlo de regocijo, como cuando su padre lo felicitó por su primer puesto en el proyecto de ciencias o cuando su hermano lo llevaba a sus clases de tiro. Le aterrorizaba la idea de saberse feliz porque para él era mucho más fácil vivir decepcionado de la gente que darles una oportunidad.

—Está bonita. —Revoloteó Naruto a su alrededor.

Se giró, naturalmente hastiado y lo encaró.

—Tú eres gay.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, alternando su vista entre la muchacha de piernas largas y la cara iracunda de su mejor amigo.

—Eso no me impide admirar la belleza femenina —replicó Naruto con una mano en el mentón—. Tiene bonitas piernas, mira su…

—Deja de mirarla, se va a dar cuenta —siseó Sasuke sin despejar la mirada de la espalda del profesor.

—Esa es la idea, bastardo.

El rubio lo abrazó y sacó su celular para tomarse una foto; Sasuke reparó en el detalle que la cámara frontal no los estaba enfocando en absoluto sino al perfil de la chica que le había sonreído. Lo dejó pasar; sabía que Naruto luego le compartiría la foto.

El plan de Naruto consistía en atraer la atención de la muchacha mediante bromas, carcajadas y juegos ruidosos con Sasuke; conocía a su mejor amigo desde la cuna -literalmente- y estaba seguro que él no daría el primer paso, así que confiaba ciegamente en que la linda chica se acercaría ante el evidente gusto del Uchiha e iniciaría la conversación. Parecía un buen plan, de hecho había funcionado con otros amigos taciturnos, pero lo único que atrajeron fue al guardia que les indicó que hicieran silencio.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de recriminarle a su mejor amigo por haber pasado tal ridículo frente a las narices de la muchacha pecosa sino fuera porque la reciente dueña de sus pensamientos y sensaciones se empezó a acercar a ellos, con extrema lentitud. Su cabello se movía de lado a lado, los músculos de sus piernas se tensaban al pisar el encerado suelo de la galería y ' _Miss Atomic Bomb_ ' empezaba a desenterrarse de sus recuerdos y repercutir en su cerebro.

 _..._

 _Dust clouds settle_ _  
_ _My eyes are clear_ _  
_ _But sometimes the dreams have impact_ _  
_ _I still hear_

 _Miss Atomic Bomb_ _  
_ _And I'm standing here_ _  
_ _Sweat on my skin_ _  
_ _And this love that I cradle_ _  
_ _Is wearing thin._

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Hace tiempo que quería escribir una historia o oneshot basado en alguna canción de The Killers :'D

"Miss Atomic Bomb" es la segunda canción de una trilogía. La primera es "Mr. Birghtside", la segunda esa, y la tercera "Just another girl". Si gustan escucharlas, los videoclips también están entrelazados.

Gracias por leer : D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno.

* * *

" _ **Miss Atomic Bomb"**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Un chico invita a salir a una chica.**

* * *

.

Naruto entró a su casa como un remolino de buenas nuevas y Sasuke pudo jurar que jamás había estado tan contento de verlo, considerando que la única razón por la que lo invitaba a su casa era para molestar a su padre. Desde su cuarto logró alcanzar a oír los gritos de su madre quien le exigía al rubio que se quitara las zapatillas; minutos después oyó el ruido seco de sus _Converse_ rojas impactar aleatoriamente contra el suelo. No quiere admitir que está ansioso y un poco feliz, pero lo está. Tantos años de amistad habían logrado crear un vínculo inexplicable entre ambos: él podía sentir su energía mientras el Uzumaki podía leer su mente y expresar las palabras que siempre se atoraban en su garganta. Oye las ruidosas pisadas de Naruto sobre su suelo de caoba e inmediatamente se acuesta sobre su cama, toma una revista de anime que tenía sobre su mesa de noche y se despeina los cabellos.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Naruto desde la puerta, dejando su mochila en el suelo— ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

El aludido le echa una ojeada al rubio un segundo y luego retoma con su lectura. El papel de indiferente lo viene realizando desde hace mucho (con mención honorífica) e ignorar a Naruto resultaba mucho más fácil que hacerlo con sus padres. El rubio optó por sentarse sobre la cama y extraer del bolsillo su teléfono móvil.

—No debiste irte así, fue muy obvio, ¿sabes? Me haces pasar vergüenza ajena.

Sin desviar la mirada de la revista, Sasuke preguntó:

—¿Te dijo algo?

La sonrisa ladina de Naruto casi lo hace sonreír. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Mordió su mejilla interna y frunció el ceño en un intento por contener sus emociones. Sasuke despegó su espalda de la almohada y dejó la revista a un lado, mientras veía de reojo la pantalla del celular de su mejor amigo.

Naruto sabía que lo tenía en sus manos, incluso con su máscara de indiferencia puesta.

—Naruto, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te sientes en la cama? —Mikoto entró hecha furia, jalando tras de sí un banco de madera—. Toma, una silla.

El rubio susurró una disculpa y le dedicó una breve venia a la mujer que no se dignó en responder.

—¿Tu mamá sigue creyendo que eres gay? —preguntó Naruto una vez estuvo seguro que la mujer se había marchado— ¿Acaso cree que la homosexualidad se contagia? ¡Mikoto me adoraba de pequeño! Qué estupidez.

A la mente de ambos llegaron recuerdos de una infancia compartida: las poleras idénticas, el jardín de niños, la caja de arena, el curso de natación en verano. Kushina seguía adorando a Sasuke, incluso en Navidad se atrevió a regalarle una camiseta de los _Avengers_ idéntica a la que le había regalado a su hijo solo que la de él era azul y la del rubio, naranja. Por otro lado, Mikoto era una mujer fácilmente manipulable y gracias a Fugaku, había roto lazos con la familia Uzumaki a excepción del menor a quien tenían que ver por insistencia de Sasuke.

Naruto le sonrió a Sasuke, consciente de que ambos estaban recordando lo mismo y que la atmósfera se había tornado un tanto nostálgica.

—Es una chica adorable —empezó su monólogo—. Su nombre es Sakura, qué adecuado, ¿no? Estudia ballet clásico y tiene nuestra edad. Su cabello se lo pintaba desde que tenía ocho años, en realidad es rubia pero le gusta cómo le queda el rosa, aunque su color favorito es el rojo. Le gusta la música electrónica y se presenta en recitales los sábados en el teatro municipal…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, ¿cómo es que sabía tanto de ella? Si a él le gustara alguien, definitivamente no sería una persona habladora o que revele cosas personales tan deliberadamente.

—Los mejores amigos… —bufó, sarcástico.

—Casi, no subestimes mi talento para socializar. La cuestión es que no paramos de hablar hasta que se hizo tarde y el museo estaba a puertas de cerrarse…

Si Naruto no se hubiera declarado abiertamente homosexual, Sasuke sopesaría la idea de que su mejor amigo se había enamorado de la tal Sakura; pero como incluso tenía un novio a quien amaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, resultaba ilógico su planteamiento.

Torció la boca ante la desesperación; a él solo le importaba una cosa y era él mismo.

—¿Le hablaste de mí?

La sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Naruto persistió aún cuando Sasuke intentó borrarla con la frialdad de su mirada.

—No todo gira en torno a ti, Sasuke —dijo y extendiéndole el celular a la altura de sus ojos, añadió—: Tengo su número.

En la pantalla del celular del rubio se apreciaba la conversación vacía de Whatsapp con el nombre _"Sakura-chan"_. En el pequeño círculo de la aplicación pudo apreciar –con mucho esfuerzo- a la chica de cabello rosa que vio en el museo abrazando a una rubia que cubría la mitad de su rostro con su cabello. Ambas chicas eran atractivas pero había algo en los ojos de Sakura que lo llamaba aún cuando solo se trataba de una fotografía. Ese verde… estaba seguro que no pararía de mezclar acuarelas hasta encontrar el tono más cercano a ese extravagante color.

Naruto quitó de improviso el celular de su campo de visión y empezó a tararear una melodía que estaba seguro la había inventado en ese momento solo para sacarlo de quicio.

—Felicidades —fue lo único que atinó a decir, dejando caer pesadamente su espalda sobre su cama.

—Le hablé de Gaara, Sasuke, no te quedan los celos. También le dije que te daría su número.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Parecía muy interesada en ti —contestó el rubio, con una sonrisa contagiosa en su bronceado rostro.

Sasuke bostezó exageradamente para disimular su nerviosismo. Muchas chicas se le habían declarado en el transcurso de su vida, incluso desde que estaba en el jardín de infantes; no tenía por qué alterarse, solo era una chica.

—¿Qué esperas? Escríbele.

Su pecho empezó a subir y bajar notoriamente. Sasuke se sentía expuesto y al lado de una persona tan burlona como lo era su mejor amigo, eso no podía significar nada bueno. Dejó su celular desbloqueado a su costado a propósito y se volvió a echar sobre la cama.

—Hazlo tú.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Naruto, tomando su celular y empezando a hurgar en la galería de fotos.

Sasuke ladeó su rostro hacia el otro lado y cerró los ojos.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Naruto balbuceó algo y se puso manos a la obra. Empezó a agregando a su reciente amiga al celular de su mejor amigo. Sinceramente ella le había parecido una muchacha linda, aparentemente inteligente por cómo se expresaba y además a su amigo parecía interesarle, eso era mucho. Ella también era artista, danzaba y sus rasgos delicados y de tonos pasteles parecían pinceladas de acuarelas; tal vez por eso le había llamado la atención a Sasuke, siendo la acuarela su herramienta artística favorita.

Actualizó los contactos de Whatsapp del celular de su amigo y le dio clic al nombre de Sakura una vez apareció su foto en la lista de contactos.

—Hola nena, desde que te vi quedé impresionado por tus sensuales piernas. No puedo esperar el día para tocarlas y…

Sasuke se aventó contra Naruto dispuesto a quitarle el celular de las manos. Un forcejeo superficial y Sasuke logró tener el móvil en sus manos. Agitado, leyó el mensaje que Naruto había mandado: _"Hola, soy Sasuke, amigo de Naruto, los dos chicos del museo"_.

—Imbécil.

Naruto se carcajeó unos segundos y recogió el celular que Sasuke había vuelto a dejar sobre el colchón.

—¿Quiere decir que apruebas esto? —preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

—Te dije que hicieras lo que quisieras. No me interesa.

Eso, en el lenguaje de Sasuke, era un _"me alegra que lo hayas hecho porque yo jamás lo hubiera hecho"_.

—¿Ahora? —añadió Sasuke.

Naruto lo miró interesado, no había pensado que Sasuke se portaría como una quinceañera cuando le llegara la ilusión del primer amor. Dejó las bromas de lado e intentó calmarlo, no siempre era cruel con su mejor amigo.

—A esperar… las chicas responden después de tiempo, incluso si ya han leído el…

El celular de Sasuke vibró y ambos dirigieron sus miradas a la pantalla del aparato.

" _Hola! Sí te recuerdo"_.

—¿Ahora?

—Cállate Sasuke y deja a los expertos trabajar.

El rubio tecleó algo rápido y le mostró el mensaje antes de enviarlo:

" _Naruto me habló de ti, me pareces una chica interesante. Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir con nosotros este sábado"_.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Quién te invitó? —preguntó Sasuke medio en broma, medio en serio.

Naruto arqueó la ceja, retándolo con la mirada.

—Perdón pero ella es mi amiga no tuya, el que sale sobrando eres tú —acusó a Sasuke con el dedo para luego soltar una sonora carcajada—. Es broma, obviamente no iré, le dirás que me enfermé. Yo también le hablaré por mi celular para que la salida sea más creíble.

Sasuke captó el truco pero entonces objetó de nuevo:

—¿No es demasiado rápido para invitarla a salir? Pensé que solo le hablarías por mí y después de semanas la invitarías a salir.

La frente de Naruto se arrugó por el estrés que le estaba generando lidiar con un Sasuke ilusionado. Muchas veces había rogado al cielo por que su amigo dejara de ser un gruñón asexual pero esto no era lo que quería, ¡deseaba que le devolvieran al Sasuke insensible y desinteresado!

—¡¿Quieres tener novia?! Déjamelo a mí.

—Solo quiero hablarle; lo más probable es que cuando la conozca me deje de interesar.

Naruto rodó los ojos y apretó con el dedo pulgar la flecha de envío.

Apenas el mensaje fue enviado y confirmado por los dos vistos, Naruto y Sasuke se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre las posibilidades de que Sakura aceptara una invitación con ellos. Según Sasuke, eran nulas; ni siquiera lo conocía y su única interacción fue una mirada y su patética huida del museo. Naruto pensaba todo lo contrario, ¿quién no quisiera una cita con Sasuke? Todas las chicas (y algunos chicos) de la universidad morían por él; el chico era atractivo aunque tuviese un carácter terrible, pero allí Sasuke tenía otra ventaja, ella no lo conocía. Además iba a ir él, ambos habían congeniado.

Cuando Sakura contestó el mensaje; Naruto pudo autodeclararse como el vencedor de la discusión.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Estaba haciendo la estructura y esta historia tiene como 6 capítulos.

Gracias a quienes comentaron y disculpen la tardanza! Quiero terminar mis historias inconclusas este año, a ver qué tal me va.

Saludos :B


End file.
